A Legacy Uncovered
by Fruitlessberry
Summary: I hate that man and his disgusting grin. He destroyed everything with a single snip of his finger. I hate him. [Doflamingo x Oc]


Disclaimer- I don't own One Piece.

Warning: Violence, M(= mature content)

**CHAPTER 1**

" One piece is the best anime ever!" My little brother suddenly said between his potion rice, his face brightening as he spread most of it on the table cloth. I grimaced while my mother, who was calmly cleaning the counter, just blinked. Nothing could ever baffle the woman. I tried, really tried- done the whole teenager hormone things- and failed. The word calm must have been invented by her.

"First of all, Ew. You shouldn't speak while eating, it makes you look even more like a douche. Secondly, what's One piece?" _Not that I wanted to know but asking is always better than see him explode on his own._

Kevin dropped his spoon and observed me through narrowed eyes. A few grains of rice were stuck to his 'beard' as he retorted. "You don't know One Piece? Mum, help me out, my sister has lost her mind! Oh, why, why have thee blessed me with such a weird sister ?"

I rolled my eyes. What a drama queen.

"Hm...I also don't know about One Piece." Mother said, tilting her head sideways.

I sweatdropped at how innocent she looked. Imagine sometimes, when people see us two together, they ask me about my 'child'( mostly old ladies try to start a conversation). They truly believe I'm the mother. It makes me feel old, therefore getting older is a testy subject.

"W-Well." My brother coughed, his cheeks had a tint of red. Oh he was embarrassed."I forgive you. As far as Im concerned One piece is famous among 'humans' between the age of13 to 20. Which includes you, my lovely sister who just turned eighteen. Yes, I'm talking to- hey don't roll your eyes at me!"

Slipping from my seat, with the empty bowl in my hand, I walked to the sink to clean the dirty dish. Water run through my fingers as I squeezed the sponge( which I had took from the sink) between my hands and let it glide across the rough surface of the bowl.

"You should really try watching One piece. It will change your view, your whole being. There is so much you can learn from watching-"

"an anime?" Snort. "Kevin, it's an anime, something fictional. In no way can an anime educated me. Í think watching too much of it has screwed with your mind. Poor little, crazy brother."

Kevin growled and pushed another potion of rice in his mouth, before saying, while once again spilling half the food. "You just wait! Don't underestimate the power of anime!"

Sigh. _What a douche._

* * *

"Julie, I'm a bit worried about your brother, he hasn't come out of his room for hours. Can you please go up and see if he is alright?" Mother asked with concerned features.

I sighed but nodded and shut off the tv. I was just watching Ellen and felt quite disappointed- not with Ellen of course, everyone loves her-, but couldn't deny my mother's request when she looked at me with those puppy eyes. She knew how to affect me."Okay."

Once I had reached his room, which was only a few metres away from my own realm, I knocked on his door. Of course I got no answer and felt a vein pulse against my forehead. While I try to be polite, Kevin doesn't even try to be civil. So why should I? Feeling pissed off at my stupid brother, I ripped the door open and heard it thud against the wall.

Kevin's room was dark and- as anticipated- lacking his precense. It kind of creeped me out, though I didn't think much of it. He might have gone out without us knowing, seeing as it has happened before. The only thing lightening the room, however, was a small candle. It flicked, danced and drawed me to its heat. As if in trance my finger lifted, tried to touch the light. The moment I should've touched it, the candle light expired and a sudden cold breeze knocked me down. But for some strange reason, I didn't bang against the floor. I just fell and fell.

And well, you guessed it, I fainted.

* * *

I was sinking, weightlessly floating above the surface. It felt strange, but also quite brisk. Suddenly something was pulling me up, out of the fluid substance and onto something cold. I could feel a stong light cover my body and light up my face. Cold, long finger brushed across my cheek, carressed it with utmost deliberation and expertise. Shuddering and groaning as a feather rubbed , tickled against my nose I opened my eyes and cringed at the bright pink color overwhelming my sight.

I slowly blinked and observed my surroundings. I was at a swimming bath of some sorts, lying on the cold floor next to the pool while someone was standing over me, covering my body with a shadow. It was big enough to coat my whole frame.

"W-Where?!" I mumbled and cringed, grabbing my head with both hands.

The acheing in my head was enough to make me scream, though I bit my lip to keep my whining to myself. I didn't want to attract any more attention than neccessary, however I seem to have already done that, judging by the many eyes which were literally shooting holes into my head.

"Fufufu..." A soft, sarcastic laugh reached my ears and I looked up and up and **UP**.

The man standing above me was- holy shit- probably over six foot seven inches tall, dressed in a pink, yes ladies and gentleman, a _pink_ feathered coat which loosely hang over his shoulders. The pink glasses on his nose only added more weirdness to his flamboyant appearance and his short, blonde hair and peach skin seemed to fit the strange man. But what irritated me the most was the big, inhuman smile on his lips, which showed off his straight, white teeth. It gave me the creeps. And apparently my disgust must have been shown on my face, because his reaction was immediately.

"How interesting." He put a finger under my chin and raised it, making me look straight into the pink shades of his glasses.

"What!? Hands off!" I seethed, but couldn't move or lift even one single finger, some unknown power was holding me back and in place. I was completely helpless and at mercy of the stranger.

"Oh? How cute~" Said man poked my nose with a bony finger as he squatted next to my motionless body. " You want to play?" His hand trailed along my jaw down to my chest in a teasing manner, while his other free one was playing with the hem of my dress, ocassionally brushing against my inner thighs.

I blushed as the blonde pervert started to laugh out loud, throwing his head back in the progress.

"I like you." He hauled me upwards and I yelped, but still couldn't move or do anything to find something to hold onto. Though that wasn't really necessary. My head banged against his muscular chest, while his hands were under my knees far too close to my ass, holding me in place.

"What are you doing, let me go! Help, somebody. Help!" My desperate shouts were ignored, instead of helping, the people were only looking dumbly, too scared to do anything. They were sweating and turning their backs to me, leaving me in the hands of a madman.

At that moment, when I heard the said man whistle innocently and looked up and saw how his grin widened even more, I realized that he must've been a man of big influence. Otherwise someone would've at least attempted to help. Which meant I was in big trouble.

I bit my lip and pushed away the tears as the blonde haired man pat my head soothingly. The fake affection was noticable in his voice as he said the words which changed everything.

"We'll be having so much fun!~"

* * *

**Should I continue? Do you like it?! = Review please. And p.m me if you want to be my beta reader.**


End file.
